Trust Me
by brothelinmyhead
Summary: Lori goes to check on Andrea after Amy dies and gets more than she bargained for. Smut. TW: self harm


"Can someone go check on Andrea?" Rick asked, looking expectantly at Lori.

"I'll go."

Rick looked at Dale and shook his head.

"I think it would be better if one of the girls went."

Lori stood up, deciding that she would be the one to go, while everyone else nodded at her, just as silent as she was.

Lori walked towards the RV slowly, knowing what the others were thinking. They were scared. They were scared because Andrea had pointed the gun at Rick.

Lori knocked on the door lightly. "Andrea?"

She wasn't shocked by Andreas reaction to her husband. Andrea was tough as nails and a woman to be admired. Lori knew, however, that she wouldn't shoot Rick. Not right then.

"Andrea!?" She knocked again, a little louder. There was still no response.

"I'm coming in!"

Lori walked in, slightly surprised that the door wasn't locked. She slowly walked toward the back of the RV where Andrea was sitting with her back towards the door.

A small sobbing sound was escaping through her lips, almost too quiet to hear.

Lori stared at her for a moment, not sure if she was even aware of her presence.

"Andrea..." Lori sighed, not sure what to say. "I know it's hard, losing Amy.. but you did the right thing. Amy wouldn't have wanted... she would be happy to know that you buried her."

Andrea turned her head, her face slightly contorted and her eyes gleaming bright blue with fresh tears.

"Please.. just go away."

Lori caught a glimpse of something shiny in Andreas hand.

"Wait, Andrea what is that?"

"Get away from me!" Andrea all but screamed, moving to stand.

Lori lunged forward, trying to grab at the object in Andreas hand.

"Get off of me!" Andrea bursted into new tears as Lori froze at the sight and backed up as if she had just been shocked.

"Andrea..."

Lori looked down at Andreas left wrist, sliced by the knife in Andreas right hand. Time seemed to freeze as Lori stood there, looking over the blonde who now seemed so helpless. As quickly as Lori had paused, her instinct took over. She threw herself to her knees and clamped her hands over Andreas wrist as if her palms could make the gashes disappear. Tears started to pour down her face.

"Andrea, what did you do to yourself? Oh my God.."

Lori fell silent, removing her hands from Andreas wrist. She wrapped her arms around Andrea, feeling the woman's blood on her hands.

"I'm sorry," Andrea whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Lori pulled away from her slowly, looking into her eyes. She touched her face lightly then pulled her into another hug. It lasted only seconds until Lori pulled away again.

She smiled at Andrea and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're going to be okay."

Andrea said nothing. Suddenly she leaned in and pressed her lips against Lori's.

Lori seemed taken aback for only a moment before kissing Andrea back. The women's soft lips pressed hard against each others and suddenly Andrea became full of energy. She leaned into Lori, parting her lips harshly and slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Lori moaned at the sudden sensation, pushing herself harder into Andrea.

Andrea could feel Lori's nipples tightening through her shirt. She reached up and started to massage the brunettes right breast, while reaching for the button on her pants.

Lori gasped and took her lips away from Andrea's, breathing hard.

"Andrea.. wait," She panted. "I don't.. I've never-"

Andrea stopped her by pressing her lips against her mouth.

"It's okay," she said, successfully pulling Lori's pants down to her thighs. "Trust me."

As she said this, she pressed two fingers against Lori, right beneath the center of her underwear. Lori let out a loud moan and grasped the blondes hair in her hands.

"Andrea.." she whispered, excited and aroused by the idea of a new experience.

Andrea stopped suddenly, pulling the other woman's shirt over her head in one swift motion. She started to lick and kiss Lori's stomach, making her back arch forward while moans elicited from her mouth freely.

Andrea made her way down her torso, until she got to her underwear. She slowly moved her head down and began to bite Lori lightly through the thin silk that was separating her from Lori's sensitive flesh.

Lori moaned and cried out Andrea's name, her hips starting to buck.

"Andrea.. please.."

Lori didn't have to ask her twice. She quickly removed the underwear, frantically licking and biting at Lori's center. Lori tossed her head back and moved into Andrea, shaking harder than she ever had before.

Andrea could tell Lori was close. She moved her mouth up to Lori's clit, swirling her tongue in circles.

Lori jumped at the new sensation and gasped for air while moaning.

Andrea continued to swirl her tongue, and shoved two fingers into Lori, hard.

Lori groaned and called Andrea's name. Andrea continued to pump her fingers in and out of Lori until she knew she couldn't take any more. The inside of Lori tightened and throbbed around Andrea's fingers. Andrea missed the feeling of this, and started to make a beckoning movement with her fingers, still inside of Lori.

Lori twisted her body and arched her back, reaching her climax.

She moaned wildly unable to control herself while Andrea slowly let her ride out her orgasm.

When Lori was done, Andrea slowly pulled her fingers out and put them in her mouth, cleaning off Lori's juices while looking her in the eye.

Lori laid there, trying to calm her breathing.

"I've never..." Lori paused ".. with a woman. I.. can we.."

Andrea smirked at her when a sudden knock on the door made them both jump.

"Lori? Andrea?" It was Rick.

Lori quickly tried to gather her thoughts.

"Um.. yeah. She's okay. We'll be out in a minute."

Lori pulled her underwear and pants up and stood.

"I still.." She pointed to Andrea's wrist. "We sshould cover that."

"I know," Andrea said. "But you're going to need this."

She tossed Lori her shirt and Lori turned red, suddenly realizing her torso was covered by only a bra.

"Come on," Andrea grimly smiled. "We have to take care of this."

She wwalked to the sink as Lori innocently lowered her eyes.


End file.
